Depressio
by ViolinsCry
Summary: A strange pony is seen in the Everfree Forest!  And it's not Zecora  Please review.
1. The Thing in the Forest

A scream echoed from the fringe of the Everfree Forest, followed by the sound of galloping hooves. Fluttershy burst from the underbrush, leaves and sticks tangled her mane, Angel clinging to her as she burst into a wide-eyed frantic flight.

"Fluttershy? What's the matter? Why do you look like a bush!" Pinkie Pie chirruped curiously, her head tilting to the right ever-so-slightly as she almost collided with the panicking pegasus.

Fluttershy landed, her chest heaving as she stared back over her flank at the silent forest. "Something... something's in there!" She gasped softly, trembling as a whimper escaped her lips.

"Of course there is silly!" Pinkie grinned as she brushed a few sticks and leaves from Fluttershy's mane. "There's -all- sorts of scary things in there!"

"N...n-n-no!" The pegasus stammered, shaking her head quickly. "It wasn't... It wasn't one of the -normal- things!" She quickly looked over at the forest again and quivered. "It was a pony..."

"What do you mean 'a pony?' Fluttershy?" Twilight Sparkle blinked several times at her friend, giving Spike a rather confused look.

Fluttershy cowered a little, her tail curling against her legs. "You know... a... a pony." She replied. "B... but something was wrong with it."

Twilight's head cocked to the left a little. "And by something you mean...?"

The pegasus took a deep breath, and ceased her cowering for a moment; trying to remember what it was she saw. "It had no colour! None at all!" She finally whimpered out.

"Are you sure you weren't seeing things? I mean, what were you even doing -in- the Everfree Forest anyway?" Spike asked, hopping up onto Twilight's back.

"Well, you see... Angel and I were tending to one of the new critters I saved and it got scared! It ran off into the forest! I had to save it!" The yellow pegasus replied. "But... I... I feel awful because I saw the pony and got scared and I don't even know where the little guy is now." She paused a moment and looked down at the floor. "I hope he's okay..."

"I'm sure he's fine, Fluttershy. Now, I'm pretty sure this 'pony' you saw was just your imagination. How can a pony have no colours? That's not even possible! I've never read anything about it in -any- of my books." Twilight replied, moving over to stand beside Fluttershy. "Now, you should go home and relax for a while."

"B-b-but Twilight!" Fluttershy started, but was cut off.

"But nothing. Once you've calmed down, we can all get together and go look for your friend together. Okay?" She offered the pegasus a calming smile.

Fluttershy hesitated, then gave in and nodded. "Alright, but only a -little- rest. I don't want him to get lost, or hurt!"

The unicorn nodded and smiled again. "Alright, well I'll gather everypony up and meet you at your place in... 15 minutes?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you soon then. Thank you, Twilight." Fluttershy smiled and left the library-tree, heading home quickly.

Twilight sighed and closed the door, turning to face Spike. "I'm pretty sure it's all in her head, she gets scared so easily."

Spike nodded and hopped off her back. "Well, true... Buuuuut... there are -all- sorts of things in there! We probably haven't even seen half yet."

"Mmm, you are right. Perhaps we should go see Zecora after we find Fluttershy's friend, maybe she's seen this 'pony'; if it even exists."

Spike nodded in agreement. "That's a good idea. She always seems to know what's going on with... everything."

"Alright, well, then let's go find the others and get this over and done with!" Twilight said as she opened the door, waiting for Spike to hitch a ride on her back again. Which he did of course.

Fluttershy was waiting for them by the time the group arrived at her home. Twilight Sparkle had explained the situation on the way, so of course Applejack bought her lasso with her. Just in case 'the critter caused them trouble.'

"Alright Fluttershy! We're here and ready!" Rainbow Dash cheered as she zoomed down to hover just above the ground, pumping a hoof in the air.

"I even bought cake!" Pinkie Pie grinned a cake-infested grin. "Well... there -was- cake..."

Rarity snorted and rolled her eyes. "I don't know why we're -all- needed for this, I have so many orders I need to finish." She tossed her head. "But, it's for a friend so... the orders can wait... I guess."

"Alright girls. Let's get going then and find this... Wait..." Twilight looked at Fluttershy. "What is it we're after?"

"It's a little white kitty." The yellow pegasus replied softly.

"Okay, let's go find this little white kitten!"

Everypony nodded and together they approached the edges of the Everfree Forest, their bravado diminishing the closer they got. "Okay everypony. Spread out, but not -too- far and look for this kitten." Twilight ordered as she headed off to the left, searching every tree and bush for the lost kitten.

"Heeeeeeeere kitty kitty kitty!" Pinkie called, of course, too loudly. Her voice echoed through the dimly lit forest, causing everyone to stop and glare daggers at the pink Earth Pony. "Sorry!" Pinkie whispered loudly, giggling a little at herself.

Slowly, they moved deeper and deeper into the forest; every rustle, every creak from the trees sending shivers down their spines as the search for the kitten continued.

The echo of hooves stopped them all in their tracks and worried glances were exchanged. There. Again! To the north! The distinct sound of hooves!

"Perhaps, it's jus' Zecora?" Applejack offered, her ears twitching as she scanned the thick underbrush for any signs of movement.

"It could be, I mean... she does choose to live out here in the... ugh! Spiderweb! Get it away from me!" Rarity baulked as she almost walked through a rather large web, and darted around it quickly; checking herself for any that may have attached itself to her. Much to her delight, she remained free of web.

"I'll go check it out!" Rainbow Dash offered before flying off towards the sound before anypony could say otherwise.

It wasn't too long before she came back rather quickly. "Guys guys... it wasn't Zecora!" She flailed her front legs. "Fluttershy was right! -And- she has the kitten! But... the pony ran away..."

Fluttershy gasped and cowered a little again. "That poor kitty! He must be so scared right now! We have to save him!"

"Maybe we should go see Zecora first. Perhaps she knows of this pony." Twilight suggested, glancing to each of her friends who nodded in turn.

"Uh... which way -is- Zecora's from here?" Applejack asked, looking around.

"Finally!" Rarity breathed a sigh of relief when the zebra's hut came into view. "I thought we were going to be lost in there forever."

"It felt like forever." Spike grumped from Twilight's back.

"Why are -you- complaining? You just sat on my back the entire time." The purple unicorn frowned as she proceeded to buck him off.

Spike hit the grass with a soft thud. "I was... being a lookout." He snorted defensively, crossing his arms over his chest as the hut door swung open.

"Twilight Sparkle and friends, what brings you to my home this weekend?" The zebra asked with a surprised smile, her turquoise gaze taking in the group.

The purple unicorn stepped forwards. "Zecora, do you know anything about a pony living in the Forest?"

Zecora's ears perked and she thought a moment. "Many times I have heard a strange sound, of hoofbeats; but no pony was ever found."

"It seems she ain't got no colour. Not that I really know what that's meant ta' mean." Applejack shrugged. "How can a pony have no colour?"

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy both piped up at the same time. "She's all -grey-."

Zecora looked at the two pegasi curiously for a moment. "A pony that is completely grey? Are you sure this is not just horseplay?"

"She ran when I saw her, if she was playing a joke; why'd she run?" Rainbow asked, extending her wings for a moment before folding them back in against herself. "Oh, and there was one other thing. I swear she had wings -and- a horn!"

"So she's an alicorn, or a winged unicorn." Twilight informed the group. "Like Princess Celestia and Princess Luna."

"An alicorn is a rare thing indeed, to find her a wise thing this would be." The zebra replied with a nod.

"Well girls, it looks like we'll need to find out how to... catch this pony then." Twilight Sparkle looked to the group, then to Zecora. "Do you think she's dangerous?"

Zecora shook her head. "No harm has come to me, when I have been out gathering seeds. Although, careful you all should be."

"Thanks Zecora." Twilight smiled as the group headed out, although Pinkie Pie lingered last in the doorway.

"Hey! Zecora!" A wide grin was on her face. "You're good at rhymes! What rhymes with orange?"

Her stupid question, was met with a deadpan glare from the zebra. Pinkie giggled, waved goodbye and trotted off after the others.

"Okay! So... we need a plan. No, we need a few plans in case the first plan fails." Twilight paced back and forth in the library, her friends sitting in front of her.

Spike facepalmed and grabbed a few rolls of blank parchment, as well as a quill and inkpot. "Well, we don't even know that much about her so... where should we start?"

"We could sneak up on 'er and rope 'er!" Applejack suggested. "Although... sneakin' in the forest is a bit hard with all them sticks an' bushes makin' noise."

"Not to mention it would probably terrify her more than ever." Rarity added. "We could offer her some lovely clothing to wear to cover her... greyness. I can't imagine being all grey would look at all nice."

"Oh oh! I could throw her a party! Everypony loves parties!" Pinkie bounced around the room. "Or give her lots and lots of cupcakes!"

"But if she's shy, we'd have to be quiet and gentle with her. S-she ran away from Rainbow, so maybe a quiet approach?" Fluttershy offered meekly.

Spike was furiously writing all the ideas down, he looked from Rainbow Dash to Twilight Sparkle. "Well, what are your ideas?" He poised his quill at the ready.

"I could fly over from the top and swoop down! Bam! Land right in front of her!" Rainbow pounded a hoof on the floor for emphasis. "She wouldn't even have -time- to hide!"

Twilight stopped her pacing, and thought hard. "All of those ideas have some good points to them, maybe we can make a plan out of all of them. Spike, can you read back the list please?"

Spike nodded and did so. "I don't think a party, or roping would be a good thing. Not that I don't love your parties, Pinkie. I just don't think that the Forest is a good place for one."

Pinkie gigglesnorted and nodded. "I didn't even -think- of that! Maybe I can bring some cupcakes along, I mean, she's probably hungry out there!"

Twilight Sparkle nodded. "Well, how about we use Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy to fly over the forest to see if we can at least spot her. Then, we can try being quiet and non-threatening. Although, Applejack bring your lasso; just in case anything goes bad. If she runs away, Rainbow can hopefully cut her off so we can at least speak to her."

Fluttershy nodded. "I sure hope that kitty is alright."

"So I guess, we get this done tomorrow. Hopefully." Rarity looked out the window at the waxing moon. "Because right now, it's far too dark to go in there."

"Right. Well then, everyone go and get some sleep. We'll meet here tomorrow after breakfast." Twilight glanced at the group. "I just hope this works."


	2. The Meeting

"Okay, so is everyone ready?" Twilight asked, tilting her head upwards to look at the pegasi hovering above them.

"Ready!" Rainbow Dash grinned across at Fluttershy. "Let's go!"

The pink-haired pegasus nodded and followed after Rainbow, the two of them flying over the forest in search for any signs of the pony or even the kitten. The rest of the group moved quietly along the trail, sticking close together. There was a rustle from some bushes in front of them, and they all stopped quickly.

Rainbow Dash popped out of the bush, her voice low. "We spotted the pony! She's napping in a clearing, come on... we can get her while she sleeps! It's perfect! Fluttershy is just watching her in case she moves."

"Alright then gang, let's go." Twilight followed the blue pegasus through the trees, pausing at the edge of the clearing.

Resting in the warm sunlight was the grey pony, the little white kitten curled up on her back.

"She doesn't -seem- scary." Fluttershy said as she landed beside her friends. "And the kitten seems to like her."

"So... now what?" Applejack asked. "Should we jus' walk up an' say hi?"

"It seems harmless. Let's go then." Rarity looked out at the pony.

Carefully, they crossed the clearing; stopping a little way away from the napping pony. Twilight took half a step forwards, eyeing the kitten as it woke up and mewed softly.

"Uhm... hello?" She called as the grey pony stirred and yawned, her eyes snapping open as she realised there were ponies around.

Scrambling to her hooves, the pony's blue eyes widened, her ears flattening against her head. She whinnied in fear as she took a few steps backwards away from the group of ponies. Her tail swished from side to side, her gaze taking in each pony for a few moments.

"Who are you? What do you want? GET AWAY FROM ME!" She exclaimed, her voice getting louder and louder and higher pitched. Her entire body was trembling, her wings fluttering against her sides.

"It's okay, we're not going to hurt you." Twilight offered softly, trying to calm the frightened alicorn down.

The pony calmed slightly, although she was still obviously tense; her gaze darting between each of the ponies over and over again. "What do you want from me?" She asked, nostrils quivering. The kitten looked up at her and mewed, rubbing against her legs.

Fluttershy moved closer, hiding behind her long forelock shyly. "T-that kitty. I was l-looking after him and he got scared, and ran away. We s-saw you had him and I uh... I uh... can I take him home now?"

The alicorn looked down at the kitten that was doing circles around her hooves. "Tal? B-but he's my friend." She replied with a scowl, her ears going back against her head again. "You can't take my only friend away from me." She moved to hold the kitten against her right leg with her left hoof.

Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, your -only- friend?"

"I mean exactly what I said." The monochrome pony snapped at the pegasus, her tail swishing angrily.

"Oh... that cutie mark." Rarity gasped softly. "It's so... unfortunate. What does it even mean?"

Everypony's attention suddenly moved to the grey ponies flank, and to the strange grey cutie mark. It was a light grey cloud, with 3 raindrops falling from it. The alicorn quickly covered it with her tail. "Just... leave me alone." She huffed as she turned to leave.

"No, wait!" Twilight called after her, reaching out towards her with a hoof.

"Do you want a cupcake?" Pinkie Pie bounced past the purple unicorn, after the retreating alicorn. "I have cupcakes and they are so delicious!"

The monochrome alicorn spun on her back legs, slamming her front hooves down hard into the dirt. Her eyes flashed angrily, ears flattened. "Just leave. Me. ALONE!"

Pinkie stopped mid-bounce, a basket full of cupcakes in her mouth dropping to the grass, brightly frosted cupcakes rolling out onto the ground as the pony stomped away. Pinkie's lower lip trembled, and she sniffled. "She is... such a grumpy-pants!"

"She does seem... rather short-tempered an' all." Applejack sighed. "But I don't think we got nothin' to worry about."

"Except she's all alone out here, in the Everfree Forest. And her only friend... is a -cat-." Rainbow frowned a little. "I've never ever seen her in Ponyville, ever."

"I just think we should leave her alone, she obviously doesn't want our friendship." Rarity tossed her nose in the air. "We should just, go home and leave her be."

"I... guess so. I don't think it would be a good idea to chase after her right now." Twilight agreed with a sad sigh.

"But she's so sad!" Pinkie whined to Fluttershy. "She didn't even want my cupcakes! I mean, what pony doesn't like cupcakes?"

"She didn't seem very friendly at all." Fluttershy nodded in agreement. "At least the kitty seems to Ibe safe, right?"

"Yeah! But... but she's all alone out there! With all the monsters!" The pink pony hopped about. "We should go and make friends with her!"

"I-I-I I don't know..." Fluttershy whimpered a little. "She's scary when she's angry."

"Well, I think she needs a friend!" Pinkie grinned widely, bouncing more. "I'm going to go and find her and be her friend!"

"B-b-b-but Pinkie!" Fluttershy protested meekly, then paused. "Just... be careful."

"I'll be okie-dokie-loki!" Pinkie grinned wider than eve. "My Pinkie-Sense'll keep me safe!" She bounced again a few times. "And I'm going to take more cupcakes to her because I dropped the last ones!"

"Okay... well, I have to go tend to my little friends. So, be careful then Pinkie Pie." The pink haired pegasus left the earth pony to her plan.

Pinkie giggled mirthfully and trotted off to bake some more cupcakes to offer the monochromatic alicorn, once those were baked, cooled and iced; she put them into a little basket before trotting off through Ponyville. She went straight into the Everfree Forest without so much as a pause, making her way back to the clearing. The basket was still there where it had fallen, although... the cupcakes were gone; the only things left were the wrappers.

"Heeeeeeeellooooooooooo? Poooooooooooonyyyyyyyyyyy?" Pinkie called, the filled basket down by her front feet. "Heelloooo? I'm here to be your new friend! I even bought more cupcakes!"

There was no response, and no pony. Nothing at all. Pinkie scanned the bushes and the trees for any sign of the alicorn. The pink pony pulled back the red and white chequered cloth from off the cupcakes and waved her hooves to try and convince the freshly-baked smell waft through the forest. Pinkie plopped down onto her haunches a few lengths away from the basket, and just watched it. And watched. And watched.

After what was feeling like far too long, a bush rustled on the far side of the clearing. Pinkie Pie's head snapped towards it, a hopeful smile plastered on her face. Her smile widened as the grey-scale pony snuck out from behind a tree, the kitten on her back. Slowly, the pony approached the uncovered basket; her eyes darting from the cupcakes to the pink pony.

"Hello!" Pinkie whispered loudly, staying where she was sitting to try and not scare off the alicorn.

The pony froze mid-step, her mouth paused open over one of the cupcakes. Her gaze snapped to the stranger, and her ears twitched. Slowly, she lowered her hooves to the ground and lifted her head away from the sweet offering.

"It's okay! I just want to be your friend." Pinkie whispered again. "Those cupcakes are all for you. Go on, eat them!" She urged brightly.

After a few moments more of hesitation, the strange pony ate one of the cupcakes quickly before quickly eating all but one. "Uh... Do you... want the last one?" She asked, pushing the basket towards Pinkie with a hoof.

"Sure!" Pinkie Pie squealed in delight and bounded forwards, her sudden movement causing the grey pony to back-pedal quickly with a whinny of fear. Pinkie stopped, seemingly in mid-air. "Oh oh! No, sorry! Don't be scared! I won't hurt you!"

The pony stopped in her back-pedalling, but didn't make any effort to move forwards. Her legs were trembling as she watched the stranger moved forwards and gobbled down the last cupcake.

"So! I'm Pinkie Pie!" She chirruped, offering a friendly hoof to the alicorn, a smile on her face. "It's nice to meetcha... uh... What -is- your name?"

The grey pony inched forwards, hesitatingly raising her front leg to shake Pinkie's hoof. "I... uh... I'm... Depressio."

"Depressio? That... seems like a really... well... Okay!" Pinkie started, and decided to not try and figure that one out.

The monochromatic alicorn scuffed her hoof on the ground. "So uhmm... did you make those cupcakes?" When Pinkie nodded energetically, the pony sighed. "They were good."

"Hey! Hey! You should come with me to Ponyville and meet all my friends!" The bouncy pony squeaked with joy, hopping up and down on the spot. "The ponies that were here yesterday!" She giggled as the little white kitty scooted over to her, and sniffed her legs before rubbing against them.

"I don't know.. I mean... there's so many ponies there." She shivered a little. "You're the first pony I've talked to for a long time." Depressio glanced around the clearing, her gaze meeting Pinkie's. "And I well... they'll all stare at me." She frowned a little, her ears drooping slightly,

"Hrmmmmmmmm..." The hyperactive pony thought out loud. "Well! One of my friends could make you a... cloak or something? That would help!"

"You'd do that? For me? Really?" The pony asked, not even a hint of a smile on her features.

"Of course silly!" Pinkie nodded quickly several times. "I'm sure she can whip something up super fast!"

The alicorn looked around the clearing again, then looked from Tal to Pinkie. "Well... okay then. I guess, it can't hurt? I've always wanted to go to Ponyville, it's so bright. Not like in here."

Pinkie cheered and trotted in place happily. "Yay! Yay! Yay! Okay! I'll go talk to Rarity and be right back! Stay here okay!" She grinned, and dashed off into the forest heading back into Ponyville. She went straight to Carousel Boutique, bursting through the door.

"Rarity! Rarity!"

The white unicorn spun around with a dramatic gasp, the material she'd been working with falling to the floor. "Pinkie Pie?" She breathed out loudly. "What is it?"

Pinkie bounded over to Rarity in a few gravity-defying leaps, her ears twitching with excitement as she took a huge breath. "Well... ! Buuuuuut she needs a cloak because she's too shy to come into town! Can you make one? Just a quick one! Nothing really flashy!"

"Pinkie!" Rarity huffed. "Nothing flashy? Nothing flashy? Who do you think I am?" She tapped a hoof on the floor.

Pinkie twisted herself to look upside down at the unicorn. "C'mon Rarity! Just something super-simple! Please!"

"Hmph! Fine. Well, don't tell -anybody- I made this. It's not going to be at -all- fashionable!"


	3. Leaving the Forest

"Depressio!" Pinkie's voice was heard by the grey pony before she even heard Pinkie's hoofbeats. Wow... this pony was loud. It wasn't long before the pink pony bounded across the clearing, a simple; yet still rather pretty cape draped over her body. "Look! I got it!" She trotted in place for a moment, giggling madly.

"Oh, it's lovely." Depressio said simply, eyeing the cape as the earth pony took it from herself and offered it to the alicorn who draped it over herself. Tal jumped up onto her back, and nestled down on the soft material with a purr. "I'm... really nervous..."

"It's okay! Everypony will love you!" Pinkie bounced around the other pony. "Come on! Let's go!"

The alicorn started to walk, slowly, after the excited earth pony who leapt ahead singing nonsense songs to herself. "New friend! New friend! I've made a new friend! New friend! New friend! I've made a new friend!"

Depressio remained quiet as she walked down the trail after Pinkie Pie, Tal sleeping happily on her back. As she walked, she fretted; playing imaginary scenarios over and over in her mind. Ponies pointing and laughing, ponies screaming and running. Ponies gathering around her, asking everything about her and about her cutie mark. Her steps slowed the more she played the fake scenarios over in her mind.

"Come oooon!" Pinkie was suddenly -right- in her face. "Aren't you excited?"

The grey pony was far from excited, but, simply nodded her head. "Let's keep going."

Pinkie cartwheeled a few feet away and continued to bounce along the pathway, not even pausing once they left the Everfree Forest. She kept on bounding towards Ponyville, the grey pony slowly following her. Everything was so brightly coloured here, so... cheery. Ponies milled about the streets, talking, shopping, most of them smiling. She made an effort to avoid any eye contact, and pulled the hood over her head just a little more.

They moved through the street, until Pinkie veered off suddenly and trotted towards a building that seemed to be inside a large tree. "This!" Pinkie grinned as she knocked on the door. "Is Twilight Sparkle's house!"

The door opened, Spike peering out at the two ponies. "Oh, hi Pinkie!" He smiled widely, giving the cloaked pony a curious glance. "Who's your friend?"

Pinkie wrapped a leg around Depressio's neck and pulled her close, the pony going rigid and trying to pull away, the kitten almost falling from her napping place. "It's that pony from the Everfree Forest!"

"Oh! Bring her inside." Twilight called from inside the library-tree.

Pinkie nodded and let go of the alicorn to wander inside. Spike closed the door once the monochromatic pony followed, and he joined the group. Tal stretched and yawned, looking down at Spike, her head tipping to the side slightly before she hopped down and inspected the young dragon.

"So, you live -in- the Everfree Forest?" The purple unicorn asked curiously, giggling as the white kitten licked Spike's foot with her rough tongue which caused the dragon to giggle.

Depressio nodded her head, watching the dragon and her kitten impassively. "Mmhm, I've lived there for a few years now."

"A-aren't the monsters scary?" Fluttershy asked quietly, looking up from behind her forelock.

"Well... they aren't -really- so bad once you know where you can hide from them, and not all of them are that bad really." The monochrome replied.

Twilight, Spike and Fluttershy exchanged a quick glance before looking back to the alicorn. "So, why do you live there? Why not live here in Ponyville?"

Depressio sighed, her ears drooping a little and her gaze dropping to the floor. "This is my first time here."

"Really?" Twilight asked curiously. "So where are you from?"

The strange pony lifted her gaze, then dropped her head to nuzzle Tal for a moment before looking up at the group. "I don't want to say." She lowered her voice as she spoke, her gaze dropping quickly down to the floor again.

"You can tell us!" Pinkie scooted up close to her, uncomfortably close. "We're your friends after all! You can tell us -anything!-" She fluttered her eyelashes as Depressio backed away a little.

"I'd... rather not." She shook her head a few times.

Pinkie sighed dramatically. "Alright, well... If you ever want to, we'll be here!" She hopped back over to where she'd been standing before.

"Well, it doesn't matter where you came from. You're here now, and you are more than welcome to stay here with us in Ponyville." Twilight Sparkle smiled.

"Thank you." The alicorn replied with a nod, her face remaining impassive.

"So, how about I show you around town and I can introduce you to our other friends?" The unicorn offered kindly.

The monochromatic pony nodded in response. Spike offered to take care of the kitten who'd taken a liking to the young dragon, Depressio hesitatingly took the offer before leaving with the other two ponies for a tour of the town.


	4. Her Story

As they walked, they were joined by Rainbow Dash who had just finished clearing the sky of the clouds. She trotted alongside the group as they passed by Sugarcube Corner, the Mayor's office and stopped at Carousel Boutique. Rarity was too busy to stop for long, so the group left the seamstress after a short visit and went out to see Fluttershy.

The pink and yellow pegasus was relaxing in the garden, Angel by her side. As the group approached, Depressio hung back; remembering how timid this pony was.

"Hello, Fluttershy." Twilight smiled at the pegasus, who jumped up in surprise.

"O-oh, hello, Twilight. I didn't hear you..." Fluttershy said with a sheepish smile. "Oh and hello Pinkie, and Rainbow and uh..." She stared for a moment at the pony in the cloak before lowering her voice. "Who is that?" She whispered to Twilight Sparkle.

"This is the alicorn from the Everfree Forest. Pinkie went back out there and helped her come into Ponyville." Twilight replied with a smile, gesturing to the pony with a forehoof. "So, we're showing her around."

"Oh, I see. Well, that's lovely. I'm glad you came into Ponyville." Fluttershy smiled. "So, what's your name?"

The alicorn's blue gaze peered out at the shy pegasus from under her hood. "Depressio." She replied.

"D... Depressio? My goodness that's a... "

"I know just... don't ask." The monochrome sighed.

Pinkie slid -right- next to Twilight to whisper in her ear. "Does she -ever- smile?"

Twilight just shrugged. "Maybe she's just nervous." The unicorn shuffled a few steps away from Pinkie. "So, Fluttershy we're going to see Applejack next; do you want to come?"

Fluttershy smiled and nodded. "I'd like that." She turned to Angel. "Now Angel, you stay here and look after everyone, alright?" The bunny nodded and watched as the group of ponies left, heading out of the town towards Sweet Apple Acres to find Applejack.

The orange pony trotted out from the barn as soon as she heard her friends nearing the farm. "Hello everypony!" She smiled at her friends one at a time, realising there was no Rarity and in her stead was a pony in a cloak. Strange.

Twilight looked between Depressio and Applejack, before quickly introducing them to each other. Applejack offered a hoof to the cloaked pony, who took a half step backwards. "H-hello."

The orange pony blinked as Depressio backed away, and twisted her mouth a little. "It's okay. No need ta' be nervous. I won't bite."

The alicorn peered out from under the large hood sheepishly at Applejack, then nodded as she took a half step forwards again.

"Who is your new friend?" Granny Smith asked as she walked slowly over to the group, her eyes narrowed a little as she studied the cloaked pony.

"Oh, hello Granny Smith." Twilight smiled at the elderly pony. "This is Depressio."

"Depressio?" Granny Smith muttered in question before fixing her gaze on the quiet alicorn. "Take off your cloak, let Granny get a look at you."

"I uh..." Depressio raised a hoof uneasily, her ears twitching a little.

Before she could even say anything more, Pinkie grabbed the cloak and pulled it from her with a mighty TA-DA! Leaving the pony uncovered.

Granny Smith's eyes widened as she backed away. "Cursed!" She cried out. "She's the cursed pony! Cuuuuuuuuuuursed!" Her cries followed her as she bolted into her home and peered out from the windows at the grey alicon.

"Cursed?" Everypony turned to look at Depressio in tandem.

"W-what does she mean, cursed?" Fluttershy squeaked as she cowered away from the alicorn.

"She means cursed! Like... Oogity boogity bad luck forever kind of thing!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, waving her hooves at her fellow pegasus.

The monochromatic pony's ears drooped, her worry quickly changing to sadness. While the other five ponies were busy talking amongst each other, she took this chance to turn and bolt.

"Hey! HEY! HEEEEEEEEEEEY!" Pinkie bounced manically. "Guys! GUYS! She's gone!"

The remaining four ponies stopped their talking and watched the alicorn dashing through the town, a trail of dust behind her. Twilight sighed softly, the others doing the same thing shortly after.

"I guess we... scared her off?" Rainbow scuffed the ground with her hoof. "We should really go apologise."

"Soon." Twilight nodded in agreement. "First, I want to find out what Granny Smith knows about her."

"Yeah! Granny saw her and went..." Pinkie took in a huge, loud gasping breath. "And then she ran away! She's gotta know something!"

"Agreed." Applejack nodded. "Somethin' sure spooked her good an' proper."

The group made their way into the house to find the green elderly pony, who was sleeping against the windowsill. Applejack gently shook her.

"Granny? Wake up, we need ta ask you a few questions."

Granny Smith muttered and smacked her lips together. "Huh? Wha? Who? Questions?" Her eyes slowly cracked open. "What kind of questions?"

"It's about that pony, the alicorn." Fluttershy asked softly.

"Pony? Alicorn? Which one? The Princess?" Granny Smith blinked a few times.

"No, no. Granny. The grey one from just before..."

Granny Smith's eyes shot open. "The cursed pony? Where?" She darted behind her chair suddenly, shaking.

"She's already gone, Granny. She ran away." Rainbow Dash hovered above the chair, peering down at the scared pony.

"What do you know about her?" Twilight asked, helping the elderly pony back into her seat.

Granny Smith settled back down in her chair, accepting the glass of water that Applejack bought her. "Sit down, let me tell you the story I was told."

The five ponies nodded together and sat down around her on the floor, their attentions on the elderly earth pony. "It was about a year and half ago now, I think... and I was coming back from Appaloosa. There was a lovely pony on the train, and he told me this story." She sipped at the glass of water. "Many years ago, in a city outside of Equestria there was a pony. She wasn't like the others, and it wasn't just because she was an alicorn. This pony held darkness inside her, she seemed to be born with this darkness. She was a mean-hearted pony, spiteful for no good reason. She would steal from other ponies, insult strangers, insult her family. One day, she met a travelling pony and stole her prized necklace. The travelling pony, who was a unicorn; dabbled in dark magics herself and cursed the pony. She cursed her to never smile, never feel joy ever in her life. The curse drained her colour, and gave her a cutie mark. The pony never found her special talent."

"You mean her cutie mark is a fake?" Rainbow Dash asked, disbelieving the tale.

"And she wasn't always grey?" Applejack added.

Granny Smith nodded her head in answer to both questions. "Her cutie mark is a reminder of her curse."

"We have to help her!" Pinkie Pie leapt to her feet and trotted on the spot for a few moments. "Maybe we can teach her to be a better pony and... and... help her find her real cutie mark!"

"If we can find her again..." Fluttershy said softly, sighing. "I wonder why she used to be the way she was?"

"I dunno, but I reckon we need ta' go find 'er and find out." Applejack replied with a shrug.

"Maybe we can throw her a party!" Pinkie offered with a huge grin, hopping happily in place.

"I don't think that would be helpful, Pinkie. As much fun as your parties are, I think she'd get scared and run away again." Twilight said with a soft sigh.

"Then let's just go find her! I bet she went back into the forest again!" Pinkie beamed.


End file.
